Black Sabbath worst to best
19. Never say die HOLY SHIT I DO NOT AGREE WITH THIS LIST ANYMORE Not a huge fan of Never say die because its just a shitter version of the first 7 albums with nothing too new to it. only listened to it once if im honest so like idk how much my opinion means dont care much for it is all. 18. Forbidden Forbidden is pretty shit it goes withought saying yknow but its not shit in like that borin way its shit in an interesting way that makes listening to it really quite fun and interesting so yeah alright album id say 17 & 16. Cross Purposes and Tyr "Listened to these albums once dont really have an opinion on em anno mundi was kinda cool and i rememvber cross purposes had some sick riffs here and there but all in all i dont remember much rip cozy poweel i think hes dead 15. Dehumanizer This ones kinda like the one above but select songs on this one im actually quite into like computer god and "I" but the full thing ive not properly sat donw and lustened through so yeah kinda impatial on this one 14. Sabbath bloody sabbath its a classic yeah but idk its overshadowed imo by both sabatoge and vol 4 so like idk its just to me a low energy hybrid of the 2 if you ask me 13. master of reality most people put this in top 3 if not the best but for me i just dont feel it honestly. into the void is by far ibn my top 5 sabbath songs burt the rest of the album i just dont care for i get its importance yknow what i mean but i just feel alot of it is just too spacey and all them shitty little interlude tracks just not bothered with it 12.seventh star RIP DIO solid album ngl dont sound like sabbath of course but its got great talents behind it and its just this odd little outlier that just well good and i like it for them reasons thing can be fucking heavy man 11. technical ecstacy lots of people give this album shit some say its the worst sabbath album but truth be told i think its fucing good. its got percision emotion and that yknow shit like you wont change me like thats good shit even stuff like back street kids is surprisingly heavy for an album so reviled yeah id say its pretty sick 10. at this point i remembered i never listened to 13 so now i have an extra space which is good because i can use that to convey this information to you :) 9. eternal idol good fucking album no doubt. underrated as fuck id say. people always say headless cross is underrated which kinda creates that reverse effect but nobody manetions this album which upstes me becayuse it fucking tears shit up my man. listen to it its fucking good not a bad track if you ask me. 8. born again overhated album thinks its fucking sick just due to the idea of it being gillan and sabbath especially considering them screams specially on song like disturbing the priest best vocals ever recorded imo albums pretty trash tbh but i accidentally put it this high but give it a fair listen its honestly overlooked as fuck 7. heaven and hell good album honestly yoknow its got dio so its bound to be great but to me its sounds more like elf or rainbow than it does sabbath which isnt a bad thing no no but when you hear dio and sabbath you want dio and sabbath not just that dioo styling yknno what i mean? legendary album still 6. sabotage legendary fucking album every track carries its own energy and shit fantastic stuff maybe their heaviesat album who knows but yeah its fucking sick anrelenting amazing shit lsistent o it 5. headless cross tony martin good album fucking good when death calls gopd song all the songs are good good fucking album headless cross listen to it 4. vol 4 see its number 4 hahaha but no sick fucking album heavy as fuck overlooked if you ask me overshadowed by master of reality for some odd reason yeah every song is fucking great for its own reasons and yeah sick album 3. pranois good paranoid good album icoinc most well know its got it all everyknow knows it its fuckingh good 2. mob rules dio and sabbath truly became one on this album imo and its aint all perfect yknow its got its bumps but when its good its fucking like sky hight mate this album peaks its FUCKING PEAKS when its good its fucking GOOD # black sabbath (the labum duhh) scary album good album N.I.B best black sabbath songh i really liek this album stood the test of time 50 years masterpeice come to brazil